shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Terraqua
Terraqua is the het ship between Terra and Aqua from the Kingdom Hearts fandom. Canon Terra and Aqua have known each other for a very long time, probably since they were children. They are both from the Land of Departure and trained under Master Eraqus. Both shared the same dream of becoming a keyblade master and looked after Ventus together after he arrived. Eventually, the two had their Mark of Mastery exam together. They were forced to spar and only Aqua passed because Terra had the darkness inside of him. However, both were still sent on a mission to investigate the unversed in other worlds and find Xehanort. However, Eraqus was worried about Terra and ordered Aqua to bring him back if need be. As the two traveled to other worlds, they briefly ran into each other at the Castle of Dreams. Terra told Aqua what he learned from Cinderella and Aqua showed that she had faith in Terra. The trio later reunited at Radiant Garden and fought a giant unversed together. Terra and Aqua laughed as Ven gave them passes to Disney Town but tensions soon grew between them. He learned that Aqua was keeping an eye on him per orders of Master Eraqus so he distanced himself from her. Aqua eventually arrived at the Mysterious Tower and learned from Yen Sid that Master Eraqus was killed. He explained that Master Xehanort and Terra were both possible suspects and she did not want to believe that Terra could have killed him. They were later reunited in the Keyblade Graveyard and Aqua asked Terra about it. Terra admitted that he helped Xehanort kill Eraqus and how he was only trying to protect Ventus. The three then faced off against Master Xehanort and Vanitas. At one point, Terra was bombarded by keyblades midair so Aqua cast reflect on him from a distance. After the battle, Master Xehanort possessed Terra and the two fought for dominance over the latter's body. Meanwhile, Aqua took care of a comatose Ventus and believed that both she and Terra could help him wake up some day. She later found Terra-Xehanort (a possessed Terra) in the Radiant Garden and fought him. However, the battle was interrupted and Terra-Xehanort fell into the Realm of Darkness. Aqua dove in to save him but realized that they could not make it out of the portal. She sacrificed herself for him, sending her armor and keyblade back to the Realm of Light with him. Aqua is now trapped inside the Realm of Darkness and hopes that she can see her best friends again. Terra-Xehanort was found by Ansem the Wise and became one of his apprentices, Apprentice Xehanort. In Kingdom Hearts 0.2: A Fragmentary Passage, Aqua sees Terra outside the Castle of Dreams in Cinderella's fallen world. However, when she tries grabbing his hand he is revealed to be an illusion. Aqua is devastated with tears in her eyes at the revelation. Terra and Aqua later briefly reunite while Aqua is traversing through Enchanted Dominion. When Aqua asks how he found her, Terra tells her, "I looked here his heart and heard you in the darkness." Although they are separated again soon after, Aqua is heartened knowing that Terra is still fighting the darkness. In Kingdom Hearts III, Aqua and Terra find each other again at the Keyblade Graveyard during the war between the Guardians of Light and the Real Organization XIII. It is revealed that Terra's heart is stored inside Ansem SoD and Terranort's Heartless creature (the Guardian). When said creature is defeated, Terra finally reclaims his body. When he approaches Aqua and Ventus after his restoration, he tells Aqua that she "never stopped lighting his way back", to which she gets emotional, looks down and smiles while crying. Fanon Terraqua is a very popular Kingdom Hearts ship and is probably the most popular ship involving Terra and Aqua. This ship got an overwhelming amount of support after Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep as the two were often seen working together and have known each other longer than Ven. A lot fans also pointed out the fact Aqua sacrificed herself to save Terra from being stuck in the Realm of Darkness. The ship rose sharply in popularity after the release of Kingdom Hearts 3, primarily due to the aforementioned "you never stopped lighting my way back" quote said by Terra to Aqua after his return. Many Terraqua fans consider the ship canon or semi-canon now because of the Terraqua moments that were included in Kingdom Hearts 3 ''and the Birth By Sleep novelisation. Fandom '''FAN FICTION' :Terra/Aqua on FanFiction.Net : Trivia * Ventus was told to give the two extra passes for Disney Town to his parents and ended up giving them to Terra and Aqua. Many see this as Ven seeing Terra and Aqua as his parents. * It is believed that Terra's quote to Aqua in Kingdom Hearts III could be a hint to Birth By Sleep, in which Terra himself said that a strong enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness. Hence, with his own quote in Kingdom Hearts III, he seems to have admitted that Aqua was his dream all along. Variations :Wayfinder Trio refers to the ship between Aqua, Ventus and Terra Navigation